


Release from Restraint

by fandumbandflummery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Married Sex, Rough Sex, is nowhere near as boring if you try like these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/pseuds/fandumbandflummery
Summary: There was a tension in the air whenever they were alone, in the taxi, whenever he drew back from a kiss, like Eli expected him to do something else. Something more.





	Release from Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisenschrott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisenschrott/gifts).



> A present for the incomparable eisenschrott, who writes the Imperials and their SO's like nobody does, and who deserves all the stories written with their OCs.

Just having dinner together at the restaurant had been wonderful - the food was excellent, the wine plentiful, and few people recognized the great Maximilian Veers without his uniform and so had left then alone. Instead of paying attention to the undoubtedly brilliant Alderaanian ballet production at the opera house, they'd been kissing and gazing at each other like lovestruck young things in the private box. 

It was a perfect evening, and yet something was not quite right. 

There was a tension in the air whenever they were alone, in the taxi, whenever he drew back from a kiss, like Eli expected him to do something else. Something more. 

Like she'd expected him to throw her over his shoulder or push her against the nearest stationary surface and ravage her, and that each time he didn't take the chance left her just the tiniest fraction of disappointed. 

Not that he'd say no to that, but…oh, it hurt his head to try and puzzle out why it bothered him. 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that little Zevulon was staying with Eliana's parents for a few nights. 

He'd made it clear that they didn't HAVE to have sex just because Zev was out of the house and he was on an unusually forgivingly long leave. Heck, they'd had plenty of decent - no, excellent sex when Zev was still IN the house and when he was in a hurry, even. Though they'd had to limit it to later at night, assured that the boy was asleep and likely to stay asleep. And there were times when both he and Eli were just too tired to stay up late for the promise of an orgasm.

Max had also been forced to stay mindful of the amount of noise he made - muffling his face in her chest, her hair, biting the pillow, clenching his teeth, or having Eli clap a hand over his mouth whenever he just couldn't hold back a good scream. 

But the house was empty now, he thought as they stood in the lift as it rose to their apartment's level - nobody but the neighbours in the flats above and below to worry about hearing them. 

And it really had been a while since he'd really gotten the chance to...

The moment that Eliana shut the door behind them, it was as if an invisible ray-shield between them switched off with the click of the lock, and Max lunged. 

Eliana let out an honest to gods squeak before he covered her mouth in a biting kiss, backing her a few short paces into the wall, hands around her wrists in a durasteel grip by her head. He kissed her breathless, over and over, licking against her mouth until her lips parted on a breathy gasp for air and he delved in with his tongue, tasting sweet fruits and bitter dessert liqueur on top of something else, something uniquely *her*. 

He paused in his assault for a moment, looking her in the eye, giving her a last chance to say no to him, before he could no longer back away from the brink. Eliana locked her eyes with his, moving her body in a sine wave downwards, the strong flex of her body against his own making heat rush up and out - and down to where they were pressed together the tightest. 

His cock gave a twitch where his crotch pressed up hard against her hip, and a downright lascivious smile spread across her face. 

Well, that was as good a yes as any in his book. 

He dove back down, tangling one hand in her hair, completely ruining the upswept style she had put it in for the evening. After a few moments of trying to untangle the overly-complicated thing he gave up and settled for just digging his fingers into the soft, subtly-scented mess of red-gold curls, tilting her head and holding it in place firmly as he moved his mouth from her lips down her neck, alternating between sucking kisses and bites that made her keen and moan, sweet sounds of pleasure that only ignited the fire that he hadn't known had been smouldering in his belly all evening. 

Max might have had the element of surprise at first, but Eliana was always a quick study. She returned his kisses with as much fire and aggression as he could ever muster himself, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingernails scraping his scalp and leaving lines of fire in their wake as he worked down her neck. 

Her left leg kept hitching up his hip, slipping back down unsupported until Max took the hint and hoisted her up, feeling that heat rush through him again at how her legs snaked tight around his waist, not a micrometer of space between them. He started to grind against her in earnest, cock hardening swiftly, Eliana spurring him on with her heeled boots as they dug into his lower back and down. 

Taking their combined weight off his legs by pressing her back harder into the wall, Max left her mouth for a moment to lavish more attention on her neck and collarbone. With every breath, he inhaled the mingled scents of sweat and her flowery perfume, and gave an answering deep groan of approval to each breathy sigh and moan that came with every reddened mark he left behind with sucking kisses and the occasional nip of teeth against her tender, delicious skin. 

One of her hands raked down his (still far too clothed) back, down to his arse. She gave one cheek a good squeeze that sent his hips stuttering forwards and a deep groan rattling up his throat. He was unable to swallow the yelp he let out at a sudden open-palmed smack on the other cheek, and he felt the more than saw wicked smirk and giggle she let out against his hair. 

He was forced to tip his head back for a breath, only to have her trail open-mouthed kisses down his neck that culminated in a firm bite just barely under where the collar of his uniform would normally end.

"Eli," he gasped, mostly because he couldn't manage actual words anymore. 

"Bed," she panted against his lips.

All he could do was give a throaty groan in response, and obey. Somehow, he managed to stagger out of the entryway - with her still in his arms - and made the few turns in the hall that led into their bedroom without dropping her on the floor or losing his balance. 

He dropped her on the bed, wrestled out of his jacket - somehow popping most of the buttons that were holding his shirt together in the process. Eliana had scarcely finished kicking off her shoes once she'd stopped bouncing from being dropped on the bed when Max tackled her flat aback to the mattress, pinning her down with sheer weight alone and picking up right where he'd left off. 

The thin straps of her dress had slipped down her shoulders, exposing the tops of her breasts to his greedy mouth as he ducked his head down to feast on her bared skin, laving his tongue over their swell and down the valley between, gorging on the sweet-salty taste of her skin until he felt her small, strong hands tangle into his hair and pull, hard enough to hurt and to send sparks dancing up his spine.

Eliana might've been letting him take the lead, but she sure as fuck wasn't being passive either.  
She hitched her legs up and over his back, and her bare heels dug into his lower back as she dragged his face away from her chest, back up to her lips, reclaiming them in a biting kiss. 

She let go of his hair with one hand, and she soon found her way inside his half-open shirt, raking her nails down his back, scoring the muscles that flexed as he arched into the touch. Max fairly snarled against her lips when she dragged said hand around to the front, down his abdomen, but stopped shy of shoving it down the front of his pants. Instead, she started firmly palming his crotch, murmuring approving sounds that might have been words if he'd been in any state of mind to listen. He bucked into the grip as she squeezed the length of him through the damnably thick fabric.

It's not too unlike when they were just a couple of desperate teenagers, in another life, years ago, except now they're not crammed on a couch too small for the pair of them, rushing to get off before Eli's dad came home, or new parents trying their hardest to keep quiet for fear of waking a sleeping child with their noise. They're simply a man and a woman in their own home on their own bed, with all the time - and privacy - in the world for once. 

The thought stirs something in Max, something that makes him reach for Eli's shoulders and flip her over, the length of her back now pressed against the front of his body. He grabs at her hips, pulling them up roughly until his hips were flush with her ass, rutting shamelessly against her, a ragged groan dragged out of his throat at the renewed heat and friction. She tried to reach back, but Max darted forward, clamping her wrists together in one big hand. Eli let out a throaty moan of her own at this, straining vainly against the iron grip, which only made her moan again, trailing off into a needy whine. She was never shy in admitting that nothing turned her on more than being reminded of his strength, how easily he could move her, take her, have her, do whatever he wanted as roughly as he wanted.

Her breasts were now barely contained by the cut of the dress at this angle, and he groped blindly for one as they slipped out, trying to keep his weight balanced on his knees and his other arm. Eliana arched with a hiss into the rough, warm hand on her breast as he teased a nipple to stiffness with thick, strong fingers. He kept on with his assault on her neck all during, worrying the sensitive spots with sucking kisses, only occasionally seeking her lips, not wanting to stifle her panting and the noises she was making - some that sounded like his name but most just wordless sounds and moans that just drove him wilder. 

Eliana's movements were just as maddening as her noises as she squirmed beneath him, making her ass rub against his constrained cock with even more delicious friction. Friction which was fast crossing the line from pleasure into torture, and Max was also now very aware of how his straining cock was trapped by his dress trousers, the sensitive head pressed uncomfortably against the zipper, a dark stain of precum marking the fabric and probably staining her dress, too. 

He pulled back for a moment, reluctantly letting go of her to run his hands up the length of her smooth, bare arms, taking a moment to rake his gaze up and down her body. Eliana's ruined hairstyle spread out in a red bloom over the pillows; her pale, freckle-dotted skin flushed pink with arousal, red marks fading where he'd gripped her wrists. The rest of her was outlined in sweet, lush curves under the dark fabric of her dress. Eli turned her head, watching him out of the corner of a half-lidded, lust-glazed eye, blinking slowly. 

Oh, he knew what THAT look meant. 

It meant he had to get his kriffing pants off now before he shot off in them. 

Groaning in frustration, he forced himself to pull away long enough to fumble with his trousers, swatting at her ass in an open-palmed smack when she kept on with teasingly grinding backwards against his crotch. 

Max shuddered and cursed, growling at the zipper that seemed intent on either catching on his shorts or on more sensitive areas. He realized, oddly, that he'd forgotten to take his boots off before getting on the bed. If he wanted to get his trousers off all the way, he'd have to get his boots off, and getting them off would mean having to completely let go of Eli, and he was having a hard time resisting the primal urges overwhelming his mind and body, telling him to have, to take, to claim- 

Oh, to hell with the boots and the soon-to-be-ruined bedcover, he thought. He had more pressing matters to deal with - literally. 

Finally he succeeded in unzipping, groaning at the sweet release of pressure on his aching cock. He allowed himself a few long, slow strokes for relief, gasping at the warmth and contact of his own hand.

Glancing down with half-lidded eyes, he drank in the sight of Eliana below him. Wordlessly, she looked him in the eye as her right hand moved down between her legs without hesitation, rubbing herself through the thin material of her dress. Her eyelids fluttered, and she bit her lip on a soft moan, tilting her hips upwards and spreading her legs further in a pretty obvious invitation. 

And Max sure as hell wasn't going to refuse it.

He scrambled backwards into place, not giving a damn as to how ridiculous his stiff prick must look bouncing around half-out of his pants as he grabbed the hem of her dress. It was short, made of fairly flimsy stuff compared to his own kit - and he briefly considered just ripping it off her, just to get her bared to him faster. Instead he went for the less destructive option, shoving it up her thighs, over the swell of her upthrust ass. 

Then Max stopped for a moment, because not a shred of clothing now remained between Eli and him. 

She'd gone without panties this evening. 

His mouth went dry and his cock gave a twitch, a blurt of precum spurting from the tip, cooling drops running slowly down the length, making him shiver. Eli had been sitting there in the restaurant, at the ballet, in the speeder taxi wearing *nothing* under a dress that felt about as substantial as a cheap wedding veil, all the while subtly teasing him until he was more ravenous for her than a starving predator on the scent of a kill.

All the goddesses have mercy, if he'd been turned on before…it made his objective a bit more expedient, if anything. 

He dug his fingers into her hips before lining up and thrusting home in one go, the raw groan that ripped out of his throat covering her gasp of his name, and he wasted no time starting up a fast, rough pace.

Eli whined, struggling to give herself a better position even as he bore down on her with his full strength. She was still so tight around him, almost uncomfortably so, and the tiny part of his brain that wasn't totally addled by lust wondered if he'd gone too rough too soon, not given her time to readjust to his size, if he was hurting her-

But then on a particularly deep thrust, she arched with breathy moan, hips tilted back, cunt relaxing and then squeezing around his pick, trying to pull him impossibly deeper. 

"Max…more, there," she gasped out, eyes clenched shut. 

Max growled in response, and kept his brutally fast pace, thrusting deep as he could before drawing back as far as he dared and plunging back into the sweet, wet heat of her body. Eliana kept squirming and twisting beneath him, her creating a wild, uneven friction even as Max tried to keep some kind of consistent rhythm. Her movements were frustrating his efforts to hit the spot that made her gasp and clench tight as a vise around his cock, always catching him by surprise when he did, tearing feral, primal noises he barely knew were his own up out of his throat each time.

It was as if the world narrowed down to just the two of them, as if the galaxy and all the universe beyond stopped existing except for this room, this bed, this instant. 

He was dimly aware of one of her hands moving from where it gripped the bedcovers for dear life, jolting in surprise when it shot up into his hair and gave it a hard yank from the roots that fired those electrical sparks of pleasure-pain in a downwards rush through his body, as he let out a shuddering groan.

He'd begun to feel the unmistakable shaking of her body and the flex and flutter of her cunt around his cock, and knew she was close - but then he felt the familiar touch of her fingers where their bodies joined, and though Max couldn't see that didn't mean he couldn't picture it perfectly in his mind. Eliana was definitely touching herself with the hand not tangled in his hair, and making exquisite little mewling noises while she did. 

Max wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up, giving her the support she no longer had from her own arms, urging her on towards her peak, moaning every time he felt her fingers brush him as he thrust faster, harder.

It was when he sank his teeth into the back of her neck like some rut-maddened wild animal, growling when her that Eliana finally climaxed with a scream that would wake the dead, her body going stiff and limp in rapid succession, all her strength burned away in a nova flash of blinding pleasure. 

Even as her body spasmed around him, Max was unrelenting. He fucked her through her orgasm and the aftershocks as hard as he dared and as long as he could, ignoring her whimpering and squirming when his pounding became too much, too much on her over-sensitized cunt. His hips snapped forward mercilessly until finally he could hold himself off no longer, and was flung headlong over the edge on one last hard thrust, spurting hot and deep inside her with a shout that left his throat raw.

Suddenly overcome with shakes, he lowered her gently, as best as he could with muscles turned to jelly, before his last reserve of strength was gone and he simply collapsed next to her, panting harshly, one arm laid across her bared back. 

They lay there for long minutes that felt like hours, silent save for their heavy, slowing breaths. Eliana was the first one to speak upon regaining her voice.

"Fuck, Max…" she pushed herself up on her elbows. She looked wrecked - her was hair a ruin, lips swollen, the dress bunched up at her hips and one breast completely exposed. Even spent and softening, his cock gave a twitch at the sight.

"I hope I didn't….frighten you," he panted, some of that very civilized remorse sneaking back into his mind. 

"I was really rough, and-"

"You were perfect," she leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips, gently stroking his hair now. He purred, leaning into the gentle touch.

"Think I ruined your dress," he murmured, casting his eyes downwards, "and the cover."

"We've a laundry unit for a reason, Maxie," she smiled, sounding way too composed for a woman who'd' just been begging to be fucked within an inch of her life.

"Speaking of."

Eliana sat up, stretching before she slid off the bed. She winced a little as she stood, and Max couldn't help the tiny flare of smugness that swelled in his chest. Oh yes, he'd done that, and done it well by the looks of it. 

Slipping the straps of her dress off her arms, she pushed the whole affair down until it puddled at her feet and she stood before him completely unabashedly naked, stepping daintily aside to pick the soiled garment up.

"This…is going to take some work later. But if you go throw your clothes in the washer now, you can join me in the 'fresher when you're done, mm?" 

"Aight, I'll be there in a moment."

He watched her walk out of the room stark naked, carrying the dress bunched up in her hand, and heard the water in the adjacent 'fresher turn on.

Fuck, was he ever lucky to have her for a wife. And even luckier to have nights where he could be reminded of that fact. 

Max dragged himself off the bed, stripping his clothes as he followed her into the hall.


End file.
